


When The Cadets Brag and Gossip

by DontGetTooCloseItsDarkInside



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bragging, Gossip, Humor, Levi losing his shit a little, Levi scaring the cadets, M/M, nosy teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:06:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1419178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontGetTooCloseItsDarkInside/pseuds/DontGetTooCloseItsDarkInside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I feel it would be appropriate to send Jaeger some flowers for topping that ass. I mean its short, but it’s still impressive.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The Cadets Brag and Gossip

**Author's Note:**

> so this is something really stupid i wrote a while ago but i decided to just post it anyways

“So did you hear Jaeger and the Captain are fucking?” Connie whispered to his friends as they worked to clean out the stables. They all freeze, all except Connie, and start looking around to make sure that there were no higher ups with them. Nope. Just them.

 

Jean snorted. “Kind of hard not to hear them, Connie.”

 

“I feel it would be appropriate to send Jaeger some flowers for topping that ass. I mean its short, but it’s still impressive.” Ymir muttered, making Christa giggle at her side.

 

Connie stared up at her, his broom coming to a stop. “Holy shit, Jaeger tops?”

 

“Well yeah.” Sasha said in a ‘duh’ voice. “I’ve walked in on them before you know, they didn’t see me, thank god, or the Captain would have had my head. It was pretty nice looking, Levi has a cute butt.”

 

Armin choked on the glorious fresh air of the stinking stables. “Oh my god, Sasha!”

 

Sasha blinked at him. “Well its true, he does. That’s why Eren gets to pound the-“

 

“Hey guys!”

 

They all jumped and smiled guiltily up at Eren who had just joined them. He had been called to the Captains quarters not a half an hour ago and he looked *cough* *cough* _quite happy_. His messy hair looked like he had gone through a tornado and his clothes that had been wrinkled and untucked before had now been straightened and tucked in neatly. He almost smelled better then when he had left. Yup, all signs of a middle of the day booty call from Levi.

 

“What are you guys talking about?”

 

“Maneuvers.”

 

“Cleaning.”

 

“Animal Sacrifice.”

 

They all stared at Sasha. “The fuck did you just-“ Connie stopped, putting a hand up to his heart and silently praying to god to save her soul.

 

Eren blinked. “Um…alrightttt.” He looked at Armin for answers but the blond just gave him a shrug and a little tentative smile before turning back to his work of scrubbing at the floor of an empty stall.

 

“What about animal sacrifice, Sasha?” he asked her, fighting a smile.

 

“Um.” She blinked. “Well you see my thought is-“

 

“Shut up, Sasha.” Ymir suggested.

 

“Alrighty then!” Sasha chirped happily.

 

“So what where you guys really talking about?”

 

“They were hiding behind their sponges and talking about your love making with Captain Levi.” Mikasa said quietly from where she was hammering away at a piece of ply wood that was hanging off its proper place.

 

The cadets immediately flushed a bright red and started spluttering out excuses as Eren turned his frown and judging eyes towards them.

 

“Um we weren't-“ Connie began to splutter, a blush growing ever higher on his usually lightly tanned cheeks.

 

Eren smiled, and then shrugged. “It’s alright.” They all sighed in relief and then muttered a quiet apology.

 

“I guess it’s natural to be curious about it, especially because it’s Levi.” They all hesitantly meet his gaze and then nodded, not wanting to pry but interested. All accept Ymir, who simply grabbed Christa by the coat and stirred the small girl out of the stables, knowing what was coming.

 

“Hey Eren?” Connie asked.

 

“Mm?” he hummed.

 

“Do you really top?”

 

Eren blushed, but he grinned broadly at his friend. “Yeah.”

 

“How’d you get Levi to let you do that?” Jean asked with a snort, trying to fight off the fact that yes, he was kind of interested.

 

Eren shrugged. “Not sure, he just let me.”

 

“So were you going to bottom the first time…originally?” Sasha asked, all kinds of perverted images filling her mind.

 

Eren shrugged. “I was prepared for anything. I dared to make the approach of playing with his hole and he allowed me access.”  He said this all like he was a great master behind an insane military plan.

 

“Ohhhhh.” The cadets all said, putting down their work and watching Eren with wide, curious eyes. Armin was resting his chin on his sponge while Sasha was hanging down from a rafter, her eyes widening like she had seen the most beautiful food.

 

“Tell us more, Eren.” Sasha prompted, Jean, Reiner and Bert all looked at each other with blushes on their faces but stayed where they were. Sure, they weren't sexually interested in Eren’s actions with the Captain, but nevertheless….it was interesting in general.

 

Eren had it in him to blush. “No…I couldn't. Levi would kill me if I told you anything else.”

 

“Oh come on.” Sasha whined. “We won’t tell him.”

 

“Hey,” Connie laughed. “How would that even go? _‘Good Afternoon Captain, how’s your tea, we heard you like taking it up the ass from Jaeger and he gave us several details of the positions and-_ “ he broke off in a row of giggles, bending at the stomach to laugh loudly.

 

Eren rolled his eyes in amusement and then peered to the entrance of the stables, and then to the opposite one, they were entirely clear but the hot sunlight streaming in, no people mulling around, not even a chicken out of place.

 

Eren grinned. “Well…I guess it really doesn't hurt anyone, not really.” He looked at them seriously, his eyes twinkling with a threat. “Levi will never find out?”

 

They all promised he wouldn't.

….

But promises can be broken.

 

Levi stood in the dining hall, collecting his food and holding his tea in his small hands, fighting the urge to rub at his eyes and fight off the sleepiness that threatened to overwhelm him. Eren had kept him up through more than half the night, acting oddly smug and pleased about something. He had wondered what had given the brat such an ego boost...but then had quickly forgotten. He could feel his cheeks warm slightly as he remembered the utter passion and ferocity Eren had used while making love to him last night.

 

But that too was quickly forgotten.

 

“So did you hear the Captain takes it from Jaeger?”

 

Levi nearly dropped his tea cup, he clenched it around the rim, balancing his food in his other hand carefully as he went stalk still for a moment. But then quickly turned around and aimed a glare at the entire dining hall, several people were glancing his way, but then quickly yelped and looked down at their food, avoiding him like he was a Colossal Titan or something.

 

He must have heard wrong.

 

He turned back around and got his bread, putting it next to his eggs and the small portion of meat they were being given.

 

“So that’s why he always walks kinda funny.”

 

He slowly picked up his bread and then turned back to the room, even more people was watching him, he narrowed his eyes and he swore that at least two of them pissed themselves. _Okay, first things first, I have to drink my tea._

 

_Then I have a brat to kill. Might as well just kill Arlert and Ackerman just for good measure._

He swiftly made his way across the dining hall, walking passed where Eren sat with his friends, unaware that he would be brutally murdered very soon. He sat at his table with Hanji, Mike and Erwin and watched the back of that messy brown head as he drank his tea and ate his breakfast, considering how he would murder his lover.

 

_Blades or with my own hands is the real question, which would be more pleasing? Blood everywhere or a bruised covered body? Mm._

He spooned the rest of his eggs and bread into his mouth and then took his last sip of tea before he was put in jail or executed. He said a brief goodbye to the table and then walked across the dining hall, the rumors of his sex life hushing as he walked passed. More than half of the dining hall was watching him now, probably anticipating what was about to happen.

 

Ackerman looked up when she saw him coming and said something to Eren, who turned around just to meet Levi’s hand which grabbed at his ear and then tugged him to his feet, without a word to anyone he dragged the teenager out of the dining hall by the ear for everyone to see. He took great pleasure of the cusses and moans of pain he was getting from Eren.

 

He opened the dining hall door with a slam and threw his…boyfriend? Lover?  Into the hallway and then slammed the door shut behind them, aware of the quiet room and the eyes that followed them out.

 

“Alright Jaeger, what the fuck?” he demanded in a harsh whisper as Eren got to his feet.

 

Eren blinked at him, a frown on his face, not knowing what was going on. “Huh?”

 

“Don’t play stupid, brat.” Levi said, his lips pulling back angrily. “I know what you did, and you know what you did, and you know what all those stupid brats are talking about.”

 

“Huh?” Eren repeated.

 

Levi’s eyes twitched, and then grabbed the boy by the shirt and slammed him into the wall, ignoring the fact he had to stand on his tip toes to get in his face. He growled and then pointed behind him to the dining room, fighting to keep himself quiet.

 

“That whole fucking room is talking about how you fuck me up the damn ass, and they seem to know some details that they wouldn't be able to know,” Levi’s eyes blazed and Eren swallowed. “Unless they had gotten it from the source! And I sure as hell don’t go around spewing off about our sex life, so what the fuck did you do?” Levi growled, fighting the urge to hit the crap out of Eren.

 

“Uh.” Eren blushed. “I may or may not have bragged…just a bit…to my friends?” He cringed and backed his cheek into the wall when Levi’s mouth began to shake.

 

“Teenagers.” Levi scoffed, and then promptly kneed him in the gut, Eren yelped and keeled over, holding his stomach, Levi stood back and watched him with bored eyes. “And you did this in the belief that none of them would spread it around?”

 

Eren made a sound that suggested that he may be choking on blood and then nodded.

 

Levi sighed and rolled his eyes in irritation. “Very well then, which one of them did it?”

 

Eren shrugged from where he was on his knees on the cold hard ground.

 

“I hope you know you’re getting punished for this. No sex for two weeks.” Levi said, fixing his jacket and making sure his cravat didn't have any blood on it. Eren protested louder than he had when he had gotten kneed.

 

“Shut up, brat. That’s being kind.” Eren whined but didn't’t say anything more, just wiped the little pit of blood off of his lip and waited for his body to heal from his probably ruptured something or other. Levi waited with him, flicking dust off of his shirt or muttering about imaginary dirt on his boots.

 

“Hey Levi?” Eren asked from the floor, gathering his barring’s.

 

“What brat?”

 

“I’m sorry I uh…embarrassed you.”

 

Levi looked at him for a moment then scoffed. “I’m not embarrassed; I just hate people talking about things that aren't their business. Telling your friends about the ass your getting is one thing, all you stupid brats do that, your friends telling the whole Survey Corps is another. I probably would have just kicked you in the shin and slapped your mouth if it was just them, but this; this is an insult to a man’s pride.”

 

“So you ruptured my liver?”

 

Levi nodded. “Someone has to pay. I can’t just drag cadets around and kick their ass. Unfortunately, Erwin wouldn't like it. But I am going to scare the hell out of them.” Levi sighed at the beauty that was the fear of young people, he almost wanted to cry it.

 

“Oh come on Levi.” Eren complained.

 

“Do you want to fuck me ever again?” Levi asked.

 

Eren nodded sheepishly, blushing a little. Cute, Levi thought with a hint of adornment.

 

“Then shut up and be a good boy while I scare the children.” With that he tugged Eren to his feet and looked at him seriously.  “Pretend to look heavily injured.”

 

“Not hard.” Eren muttered, leaning into him. Levi opened the door, fixing a murderous look on his face. Which wasn't hard, considering he wanted to murder ninety percent of the people in that room, save for the group of higher ups who seemed oblivious and the innocent kitchen hands.

 

Eren moaned too loudly to be exactly persuasive but some still looked a little concerned as everyone fell silent. He threw Eren down in his chair and the bastard had the audacity to smile under his hair in amusement.

 

“So that’s a lesson to you.” He said coldly like he and Eren had had a long conversation about said lesson. Eren moaned in fear at his voice and quivered. Levi fought the urge to rub his temples and question his life choices.

 

“Alright.” He slammed his first down on the brats table and everyone jumped except Ackerman. He had to admit that one had a pussy of steel. It was something he might look for in a woman.

 

You know if he liked women.

 

Mikasa raised a brow at Eren’s lack of injury besides a little blood on his lip, but no one else seemed to realize it.

 

“Now, anyone who’s heard or even worse, has helped spread this gossip about Jaeger and I, stand on your feet and face me.” He turned his gray eyes around the room, and he wasn't surprised when everyone just winced and looked down at their food.

 

“I see.” He hummed. “Very well then.” He went up behind Connie and slowly took the knife out of his curled hand.

 

“Thank you Springer.”

 

He played with it for a moment, winging it threw his fingers, and then slowly made his way to the nearest table, and hacked down on it. They all jumped and shuffled away a little, he it in between two of his fingers and gestured to them with it. It was a butter knife. That didn't seem to matter.

 

“So children,” he said sweetly. “Who want to talk to the Captain? Mm? Do you?” He pointed his knife at a girl who instantly whimpered. “Or you?” He nodded his head to a large man who looked ready to wet himself. “Mm? No one? That’s a shame.” He smiled slightly crazily at them, their eyes widened in alarm.

 

“Levi.” Eren said, his voice holding a warning.

 

“Shut up, brat.” He said. “I’m handling it.”

 

He went to another table and jumped on the corner, crossing his legs elegantly and turning to eye one of the nervous solders. He took a piece of their bread and ate it calmly. “Mm, buttery. Now, are you gonna talk or must I persuade you?”

 

The soldiers’ eye twitched, and then they nodded. Levi raised a brow, and then hummed in content, a sound only Eren had only ever heard him make.

 

“Now who was it that-“

 

“Sasha Blouse.” The soldiers said. He could hear the girl give a squeak and fall out of her chair.

 

“Good.” He reached out and patted the soldiers head promptly and then stole the rest of their bread, apparently, they didn't mind. “Now tell me Cadet, did Blouse tell you directly or did you simply here she was the one spreading the details of my private life around?”

 

“Um…the second one.” They said with a squeak.

 

“Good.” He slid off of the table and then made his way over to the panicking girl. He stopped in front of her and made a ‘come hither’ movement with his finger. The girl got up with a moan and followed the Captain out of the room. He closed the door firmly behind them and faced her seriously.

 

“Now Cadet Blouse.” He said in soft, neutral tone. “Tell me. Why did you share my personal information with the entire military?”

 

The girl winced a little. “Because…it sounded hot, sir.”

 

Levi blinked. “Hot?”

 

“Arousing.” Sasha offered.

 

“Arousing.” Levi repeated.

 

“The way Eren described your love making was very detailed and sexy, Captain. From what I’m told, your very talented.” The girl dared to say, Levi was to shocked to object to her bold wording. All he could do was stare at her.

 

“Blouse.” He said, and she went to attention. “I want you to clean the bell at the top of the tower, take Springer with you because I knew he spent the night with you giggling in peoples key holes while Jaeger spent his time in mine.” His lips twitched.

 

Sasha blinked. “Was…that a joke, sir?”

 

“Yes. Laugh.” Levi commanded.

 

Sasha laughed nervously. He nodded, pleased.

 

“Now, go inside and fetch Eren, I require his assistance.” Sasha nodded and entered the dining hall quickly, coming back a moment with Connie’s ear in hand and Eren trailing behind her in confusion. When the two cadets had disappeared around the corner, Levi pulled Eren plush to his body and put his own body to the wall, he then pulled Eren down for a fierce kiss, moaning against the young lips.

 

“Mm,” Levi moaned, when Eren started taking charge of the kiss, hugging his hips with his hands and kissing him until his mind went fuzzy.

 

“I require your company in my room, Cadet Jaeger.” Levi muttered on Eren’s lips.

 

“Do you sir?” Eren asked in amusement. “Even after last night? I thought I was punished.”

 

“In our world we have no time for such stupid things.” With that Levi grabbed Eren’s hand and dragged him towards his room.

 

“Shouldn't you dismiss them?” Eren asked, nodding his head back to the door.

 

“Let them squirm a little.”

 

 

 


End file.
